minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Gargantium Mine
|ItemSize = 12x10 units |Date Added = 11 June, 2018 |Creator = Vonekorn |Life required = s-/S+1001 |Reborn Proof = Yes |Sacrifice Proof? = No |Effects (long) = Ores get upgraded by pulsars, rather than being destroyed by them. * Ore Pulsar does x50 * Ore Quasar does x100 *Stardust Pulsar does x1400 * Ore Supernova does x5000 |Item Requirements = 3 Boomite Mines 5 Catalyzed Stars 5 Diamond Breech Loaders 3 Saturated Catalysts 1 Igneous Forge 3 Newtonium Excavators 1000 |Source = Crafting it at The Craftsman with the requirements. |Cell Furnace Compatible? = Yes |Effect Cap = Pulsar can only be used once per ore, or it will be destroyed like normal. |UpgradeCounter = -4 |Droprate = 1 ore/0.3 sec |Oresize = 1.8x1.8x1.8 |Orevalue = $10sx |BuyValue = Can't Buy |SellValue = Can't Sell |Original Submission Name = Destruction mine |Date Originally Published = 20 May, 2018 }} "A behemoth of a machine whose incredibly dense ores react strangely to pulsars." (CURRENT DESCRIPTION) "A behemoth of a machine whose legendary ores react strangely to pulsars." (OLD DESCRIPTION) Overview The Gargantium Mine is an Enchanted-tier mine that fits its name both physically and metaphorically. The item came out in the Gargantuan Update, the update name being borrowed from this largely-anticipated mine. It is one of the two initial Enchanted-tier items that came with the update, the other being Angel's Blessing. When placed down a mighty roar is heard across the server, signaling its presence. To even forge, this dropper requires a heavy price. The item requires 5 Diamond Breech Loaders and Catalyzed Stars to craft, both of which are Reborn Fusions, meaning you have to have undergone The Ultimate Sacrifice to be able to obtain it. In addition, an Igneous Forge is required, which is only obtainable past life 1000 and isn't sacrifice proof. The Gargantium Mine also requires 3 Boomite Mines, 3 Saturated Catalysts, 3 Newtonium Excavators, and a hefty 1000 Shards of Life. It's also a very large item, which may slightly limit its usage. However, the high price and size are compensated through the ore value, which sits at an extremely high $10sx, the highest raw ore value in the game, along with a few other benefits listed below. A unique attribute to this dropper is that Pulsars upgrade its ore, rather than destroy them. The upgrade varies with different pulsars (with the exception of the Ore Nebula): * Ore Pulsar multiplies ores by x50 (Rare-tier shop item) * Ore Quasar multiplies ore value by x100 (Vintage-tier item) * Stardust Pulsar multiplies ore value by x1400 (Reborn-tier item) * Ore Supernova multiplies ore value by x5000 (Slipstream-tier item) Upgrading ores using a pulsar only works once, and using them twice will result in all Gargantium ores being destroyed. This can be overcome using a Tesla Resetter, Black Dwarf/Void Star or The Ultimate Sacrifice/The Final Upgrader. After a resetting device, the Ore Supernova and Stardust Pulsar will apply their regular upgrades of x45 and x500 to avoid being too overpowered. Another benefit is that Gargantium ore initially has an upgrade count of -4, which means the mine can be used with a cell furnace even after its ore has gone through a few upgrades, creating a whopping sum of cash very quickly when combined with the ore's exceedingly high base value. Upcoming Changes * The Gargantium Mine's buff effect received from pulsars will be reworked. Instead of giving higher multipliers, each pulsar will give its own unique effect to the Gargantium Mine while also changing its colour to reflect this change. ** Red (no pulsar) -> no special effect ** Green -> decreases education time for Illuminator (Stardust Illuminator?) ** Yellow -> boost star item multipliers (Ore Nova?) ** Blue (activated via Ore Supernova)> fire immunity ** Purple (activated via Ore Quasar) -> poison immunity ** Magenta (activated via Stardust Pulsar) -> gradual upgrades like the Symmetrium Mine's and Symmetryte Mine's ores. Trivia * This was the first confirmed enchanted item in the game. * Since release, the Gargantium Mine has received many tweaks and changes, including buffed ore value, higher density and changes to both its crafting ingredients and the required amount of Shards of Life. Category:Dropper Category:Enchanted Category:Large Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Summer 2018 Category:Negative Upgrade Counter